Night Fox of the League
by HaremLover0147
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was a young baseball player, but when he is framed for a crime that he didn't commit he will stop at nothing to find the man who framed him. And now that he has the skills to do something about it, what will happen to the people who get in the way of the Night Fox?
1. Chapter 1

Night Fox of the League, a Naruto and Justice League Crossover

 **Author's Note: This is a new fanfiction that I have wanted to try, and while I admit that there will be elements of other superhero shows I will have them labeled during the chapter. So if I am going to use an episode from Teen Titans, and the title is 'The Fox and Raven' then it would be something like this:**

' **The Fox and Raven, Teen Titan'**

 **If you do not see the name of the show attached to the chapter name then that means that it is either an original chapter like the one that you are reading now, or it is a Justice League episode. And if it is the Justice League episode I may have the real episode title in the Author's Notes or let it be the chapter title.**

 **Also this will be a harem story I have a few girls picked out and if you wish to suggest some others you are welcome to do so, but do understand that I am trying to keep the number of girls to a minimum. Also, some of the women that I am going to use would have been in a relationship, at least in the canon version of the story, and some of the pairings will be left while some will be destroyed.**

 **To help out with the selection process I will tell you that the shows that I am picking my plot and characters from are as follows: Justice League, Batman, Superman, Static Shock, Teen Titans, Young Justice and there is a possibility that Batman Beyond will have some episodes.**

 **Also as per the norm of my writing, the Naruto of this story will not be from the Narutoverse and will not have access to chakra. He will get his superpowers the same way that others of this universe received their own.**

 **I guess that is enough to get you through the first part, so let's get on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own the Justice League, Teen Titans, Batman, Superman, Young Justice.**

 **Chapter One: A Fox with a Bone to Pick**

Naruto was not having a good day, the blonde haired blue eyed male was in his apartment watching the cops search his home for a stolen statue. Naruto could not figure out what was happening, he was twenty years old and had just come back from a spring training trip with his baseball team. As soon as he got home, around a dozen cop cars pulled up with their sirens wailing. And now he could not believe what was happening to him; he was sure that when the police came to his house with a warrant to search the premises that they would find nothing. Not because he was a master thief and had everything that was stolen hidden inside of some ridiculously hidden safe or anything.

No, the reason that he was shocked was because he had never stolen anything, but the police found a life-sized fox statue made of marble hidden in the back of his closet. Worse it was the same statue that was seen in the paper and on the news this morning. It was the very same marble fox replica that was worth twice its weight in gold. And weighing close to thirty pounds the statue was almost worth one million dollars.

"Wait, I have no idea how that got there!" Naruto was desperately looking around, hoping to find the face of someone who believed that he did not know how that statue got into his apartment. There was none to be found, and when he saw one of the officers reach for their cuffs he couldn't handle it. He turned and tried to run but was blocked from the exit by two more officers, each one grabbing him by an arm before taking him to the ground.

"There has to be some other explanation, I swear that I did not steal the fox or put it in here." The officers that were holding him said nothing as one of them took their handcuffs and cuffed Naruto's arms behind his back. They then dragged him out of his apartment and head for one of the many cop cars that were parked outside his place. The last thing that he heard before the car door closed was one of the police officers telling the captain, 'we just got word that the team did go on a spring training trip, but he was not there, the coach cut him from the team.'

Naruto felt his whole world collapse in an instant, his teammates had lied about him, and worse now with him not having an alibi and motive, there was little doubt in his mind that he was going to jail.

**********Two Days After the Trial***********

Naruto knew that the evidence against him was strong, but he did not think that the case would be over so soon, but with his whole team backing the story that he had been cut and that he was not with them any credibility that he might have had was destroyed.

Naruto could not figure out why his friends would lie and say that he was not with them, the only things that he could think of was that they were being bribed or blackmailed. There was also the possibility to consider of mind control, and while years ago he would have laughed at that, with all the super villains in the world he no longer could. Of course, if it was a super villain, then they would have targeted him for a certain reason.

After his trial he was promptly loaded onto a bus and shipped out to the prison that he would be spending the next fifteen years in. He has been awake since two nights ago, with only brief moments of rest throughout the whole ordeal, and there has been one constant fact that has been bothering him. HE WAS TARGETED!

If the police had found the statue in his apartment, with him having an alibi, then he would have assumed that the real thief had stashed it there to retrieve later. But with his friends killing his alibi, that means that the thief was trying to frame him for the crime.

Not to mention how quickly he went to trial, and how easily he had been convicted. He was starting to think that the whole trial had been rigged, his lawyer, the judge and even the security guard that was called in as a witness, they all seemed to always make things worse for him. Yes, even his own lawyer, there was one point in the trial where the security guard describe a scene of the chase. He said that Naruto ran to the stairs and instead of using them, he simply jumped off side to the ground. Naruto tried to point out to his lawyer that he has a bad knee, which is one of the main reasons that he never tried out for the majors.

The man representing him just nodded his head and once the prosecutor stepped down, he said that he had no questions for the witness, and when Naruto tried to say something the judge threatened him with contempt. Not having any other options, Naruto sat back down or risked incurring the judge's wrath.

"Alright, it's time for food you lousy basterds!" there was the sound of one of the guards calling for lunch, one of the best and worst times. It was the best because he was no longer locked in his cell and that he gets to eat, but at the same time it was one of the worst because of the company and food. He had heard of prison food being terrible, but until you try it for yourself you have no idea. Plus this is the only time, other than the time that they get in the yard, when all of the inmates are together.

Walking out of his now open cell, Naruto looked up and down the hallway as he started towards the cafeteria. He had learned on the first day, what happens when you bump into one of the more violent inmates, and if not for the timely intervention of a guard, he would have possibly been in the infirmary or worse.

Entering the cafeteria, Naruto saw that the same man the he had bumped was sitting at a table looking at him, and he guessed by the way he was fiddling with his fork, he was not wanting to come over and apologize. And while apologizing to the man who wants to stab you sounds like a good idea on paper, Naruto saw another inmate, a scrawny new inmate like himself, try to apologize to one of the men because he was being too loud. That young teen is now in the infirmary with the man who put him there promising, "you gonna be my bitch when you get out."

That sort of situation makes one rethink what the best choice of action is, and Naruto decided not to risk getting the same treatment as the other person who apologized. …He might not have a choice in the matter, the man has sent one of his friends to talk to him.

"Hey, Carlos would like to speak to you man. So get your ass up and come get him, got it ese"? Looking at the man, Naruto saw that he was of Mexican origins, he was not the best at telling the difference in Hispanics and Latinos, so if he is unsure use the default. And looking past him to the table he had come from, he could see Carlos staring at him, and from just that look Naruto knew that he would not like this trip.

"Fine, let me finish my food."

"No you are coming now ese!"

Naruto looked up at the man, and began sizing him up. He knew that in a one on one fight he had a fair chance of kicking his ass, but with the risk of the whole gang jumping on him he couldn't risk doing anything like that.

"Look, if Carlos is going to kill me, then all I want is to finish my last meal in peace, and even if my last meal is this disgusting slop that we pretend is food, I still want to die on a full stomach."

The man looked and Naruto for a while, then he turned and walked back to the table and leaned down to talk with Carlos. The two whispered back and forth for a while and after a moment, the man turned and started to walk back to Naruto.

"Fine, you can finish your meal, but Carlos told me to tell you that you just wasted your last request on a shitty meal."

Now that Naruto heard the actual threat he began to feel worse, but he knew that whether he liked it or not he was going to talk to Carlos before the meal time was over with. So he nodded his head to the man and went back to eating his meal.

A couple of minutes later, once Naruto had finished eating, he stood and leaving his tray on the table turned towards the man, that was apparently supposed to walk him over to Carlos.

"Alright, let's get this over with."

The two of them walked to the table that belonged to Carlos and his men. Upon arriving, the man behind him put a hand on his shoulder and applying pressure, told him to "sit". Doing as he was told, Naruto took the seat across from Carlos, and with as much courage as he could muster at the time looked at the man who was threatening his life.

"So," Carlos began speaking, he had a much thicker accent than the last man that he was talking to, "Jou think tha' I don't know who jou are? Well jou would be wrong, I know exactly who jou are. Jou are the mother fucker who thinks that he can fuck with me and get away with it, huh!?"

Naruto did not say anything, yet, he did not want to just disagree with him at the beginning. And he figured that if he let Carlos rant a bit then he might be a bit calmer when he tried to explain that this was all just a misunderstanding.

"So how do jou plead? Not that it matters, in case jou haven't noticed though, most of the men here will claim not guilty."

Naruto knew that no matter how he 'pleaded', that the decision would be made, if it wasn't already made, by Judge Carlos. Naruto was not a fool; he knew that there was a very high chance of him dying, especially with him not having any backup or friends in prison with him.

Before Naruto could react, Carlos reached across the table and grabbed him by the top of his hair and pulled until Naruto's head slammed into the top of the table. When the dizziness cleared from Naruto's head a moment later, he saw that the group that was surrounding Carlos had started a riot, covering up the fact that Naruto was about to be killed.

"Come on, you little puta!" Carlos was standing up and had acquired a knife of some sort and was brandishing it about. Naruto was circling back trying to find an escape route, or something that he could use as a weapon or shield. Surprisingly enough he was unable to locate a weapon in the prison cafeteria, it was almost like prison was a place designed to not allow the inmates to have weapons.

*Slick*

A moment of hesitance was all it took for the small blade to find its way into Naruto's stomach; feeling the pain of the blade caused Naruto to cry out and retreat for a few steps. Before he could get too far away, he bumped into another body, it seems that the riot was also keeping him trapped with Carlos.

"Hey main, look I don't want to kill you, but I got no choice." He began getting closer to Naruto, who was now stumbling along the wall of humans.

"Then why are you doing this, and what do you mean when you said that you don't have a choice?"

"That's something that jou won't need to know." With that said Carlos lunged at Naruto and attempted to slice his neck open. Naruto was able to stagger back away from the dangerous blade, and the even more dangerous man who was wielding the blade.

He was about to attempt a run for a thin spot in the human blockade, when a chair came soaring across the room and hit his bad knee. The force of the impact sent him to the ground, and Carlos was upon him almost before he realized what had happened. The same knife that had been imbedded in his stomach less than a minute ago was now raised high and aimed for his heart.

*Slick*

Once more the pain of a sharp metal blade was forced upon Naruto, and the last sight that he could remember seeing before he passed out was the smiling face of Carlos as he was pulled off of Naruto by the guards.

" _Of course, now they want to show up."_

-Unknown Amount of Time Later-

Naruto groggily opened his eyes to see the ceiling of what looked like a hospital. Looking around a little more, he was able to determine that it was not a regular hospital. Normal hospitals do not have bars on the windows and cameras in the corners, nor do they have security guards stationed outside of the doors.

"Remember, we can only give you a brief moment, if you let him struggle, or if you fool around then it's on you."

"Yes yes, I got it homes, jou don't have to worry."

Well that was not encouraging, sitting up a little straighter, Naruto saw that the two guards were talking to a man, and judging by the voice, Carlos was coming to visit. Naruto watched as the two guards moved away from the door, leaving it easily accessible for any murderers that happen to be nearby. He was just thankful that he was not strapped down to the bed; they probably did not think he would be awake so soon after being stabbed.

But wait, if he was stabbed then why doesn't it hurt, as a matter of fact he feels great. Reaching down to pull his prison uniform shirt up, he saw that much like the many times he looked in the mirror before coming to prison that there were no additional knife wounds on his person. The only thing that looked different was the fact that the six pack he had loss after damaging his knee and being forced to take it easy was back.

In all honesty he did not think that he had ever had muscles this developed before. While he had worked out during his upcoming baseball career, he was always the lean and skinny muscle type of guy. And while these were not the muscles one would see on a wrestler, they were defiantly not what one would call skinny.

Naruto was so distracted by his new found muscles that he almost forgot about the man out in the hall, who had apparently paid off the security guards, once he heard that Naruto was still alive, so that he could finish what he had tried to do…whenever that was.

"I will hold up my end of the deal, as long as jou don't forget what you promised me."

"Not to worry, our mutual friend will make sure that you are well compensated for all the trouble that you are having to deal with. Just remember the deal has changed he no longer has to be kept alive."

That confirmed what Naruto had been thinking, he was being targeted, and the man or woman behind his frame up has decided that it was less risky to have him put down then to allow him to go on living and possibly finding a way to prove his innocence.

Not wanting to be caught without a weapon again, Naruto looked around the room for anything that could serve as a weapon. While the infirmary was not as secure as the cafeteria was, that does not mean that they were slacking either. There were no surgical tools or needles, not that he expected to get that lucky, but he did luck out and find an IV stand near his bed. It was not hooked up, more than likely they had been in the process of getting prepared to stitch him up, and they were interrupted by whoever was being paid off by the Fox Thief.

Naruto grabbed the rod and pulled the metal out of the plastic stand, he then spun the IV pole around until he hit it against the wall knocking the top of it off. He quickly prepared himself, knowing that the ruckus he caused would bring Carlos and possibly the mystery man.

 ***Bang***

As predicted the door swung open and there stood Carlos with his knife in hand and at the ready. Naruto could just barely make out the profile of another man standing behind him, a little taller than Carlos and with paler skin. He wore a baseball cap over his head, and a jacket covered his upper torso, the part that was not already being blocked from view by Carlos, so there was really not much to see.

But he did not have time to stand there and try to figure out who the mystery man was, for Carlos decided that it was time for the deal to be completed, and for him to get his reward. Naruto dodged a wide sweep of the knife, and he was able to jump back to avoid the stab. He knew that eventually he would have to defend himself and not just keep running away. Just as he was about to attack, something very strange happened to Carlos.

Carlos was suddenly moving slower, almost like it was slow motion but at a quicker pace. Naruto could make out the knife coming for his chest once more, and instead of dodging, he decided to redirect the knife's path. Sidestepping the lunging stab Naruto then used the IV rod on Carlos' arm, sending the knife into one of the infirmary beds and causing Carlos to hiss in pain.

*Hiss* "Oh jou son of a betch, I will gut you for that."

Not wanting to give him a chance to do that, Naruto did a 360 degree spin while spinning the pole around, when he completed the spin he lashed out at Carlos with the pole and got him in the face. Not wasting any time he continued the attack and spun the pole and hit Carlos on his knee, thus sending him to the ground.

Naruto stood back and looked on in amazement as he saw what he was doing, when he first fought Carlos there was barely enough time to react to anything and he felt scared, but now he was calm and was able to keep up with everything that Carlos was doing easily. The strangest thing was the fact that whenever Carlos took a moment to catch his breath or to rest his now sore body, Naruto's vision seemed to change.

When he was not fighting he could see just as well as he ever could, but when Carlos would charge at him, not only did he seem to slow down but he came into sharper focus. Not really able to explain it, it was like the difference in standard definition and high definintion, without ever seeing HD you would never really see any problem with SD. However when you have the HD to compare the SD to you will easily see the difference in the two.

Watching as Carlos rose once more, Naruto figured that he should test this newfound ability and see its limits. He focused on Carlos and waited for the right moment, even though he did not know what exactly he was waiting for. There…he saw what he needed, when Carlos rushed towards him he saw that there was a slight misstep with the leg that he had injured the knee on earlier.

Whipping the pole out to its full reach, Naruto slammed the pole against the same injured knee, and in the same motion he released the pole and did a spin delivering a back fist to Carlos' chin. The force of the blow lifted Carlos off his feet and made him lose his grip on the knife. He flew back until he hit one of the beds, and he just collapsed on it, either unable to move or not wanting to risk getting back up.

Still wanting to test out what else he is suddenly able to do, Naruto remembered seeing a video of Superman tying up some bad guys with a steel beam. Not wanting to draw to much attention to himself should he actually be able to bend metal, he decided to test his strength on the IV stand.

Getting a firm grip on the metal, he began to apply a steady amount of pressure; he continued to add to the pressure until he could feel the metal bending. Walking over to Carlos he proceeded to tie him up, by pulling his hands between the metal bars of the headboard and wrapping the IV stand around his hands, like some amateur handcuffs.

It was less than a minute later when three large men came in and seemed surprised with the outcome of the fight, not to say that Naruto himself was not shocked at the ease with which he handled Carlos. And deep down he knew that there was something different about him, for one thing his knee was not hurting and he had somehow developed muscle during his healing from two stab wounds that seemed to have vanished, but he was sure there was more to it than that he was just unaware at the time how right he was.

END

 **Author's Note:**

 **First l would like to apologize for not updating is so long, I decided to take February off so that I could relax and then i was supposed to have the house worked on, but that did not happen for another two months. Well when I realized that it was going to be a while to get the stuff in the house done I brought my computer back to the house and started working. Unfortunately that leads to March where I bought a new puppy and was spending a lot of my free time playing with him, but that was not all there was an 'incident' at work that resulted in me working overtime. Finally there was April when I was having computer trouble and so I went out and bought a new computer but I could not find the office software for another week. All in all by the time I got started working on the stories for real I decided why not wait until my birthday and I will make it to where I reach my 100,000** **th** **word on my birthday so that is what happened.**

 **As you have certainly noticed I did not go into detail on how Naruto got his super powers, nor did I go into detail on what all his super powers are. I want it to be more from Naruto's POV when he discovers what he is capable of and how he came to be in possession of such powers.**

 **You all know the drill READ and REVIEW so that I can read them and get all warm and tingly inside.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Night Fox of the League, a Naruto and Justice League Crossover**

 **Author's Note: So this is the second chapter and we are finally getting into the development and revelation of Naruto's powers. There is not much to tell other than Naruto has finally moved to a city and he has discovered that there is more to his new powers than he previously thought.**

 **Review Review:**

 **Slient Death: That my friend is a great big DUH. Hawkgirl is one of my favorite female heros and I find her attitude and sarcasm hilarious. So you don't have to worry she is in.**

 **King-konoha: That is kinda an issue, he might, he might not. Right now he is learning what his power is so as it develops I could easily throw in the ability of flight but if I find a better(for better look up fun) way for him to move around then he might not fly. More than likely though, 'It's a bird it's a plane' will be in Naruto's future.**

 **DragonPony022: I don't want for you to be disappointed with the fact that he is out of prison so quickly but the jail thing was just a necessary stop for his powers to develop. Later on down the line you will see what I mean, but don't think that he will just become a hero overnight and he is still angry with this 'fox thief' because he/she are the reason that he was put in jail.**

 **fallendemon248: The increased physical abilities are basically any superhero's framework aren't they? I mean all the heroes that I know of that develop powers you will always see that their body is more durable than as normal human's and the increased reaction time and reflexes were because I was a big Spiderman fan. But in this chapter you will see a little more of his power develop and next chapter a new ability will reveal itself, but don't worry about his powers making him 'godlike' I hate those kind of stories. "Earth's mightiest heroes, and this man took them all down by himself in 2.5 seconds" that is not my kind of story.**

 **The Unknown Shinobi: It basically is a fight between his morals and his anger, he might lean a little towards the dark side of the law and then come back at the last second, but there is no guarantee that he will ever be on the wrong side of the heroes. What will probably happen is he will be an antihero type until he finds the 'fox thief' and is relieved of the burden or he will never find him and dedicate his life to a life as a hero. It just depends on how the story progresses.**

 **C: I don't know who all will be in the harem, but a harem is planned and at the moment I want Cheetah and raven in it but I think that Black Canary won't be. At the end of the next chapter I will probably have a list at the bottom of the next chapter.**

 **Kid Coheed: First, the apartment deal, you are telling me that he couldn't afford a five to six hundred dollar a month apartment. I mean I know part timers at minimum wage that can afford that, if they really can't feel free to PM me and let me know because I figured that they would make somewhere in the $30,000 annually area. Next when I write a Naruto crossover, all of the characters that I add will be born in that universe so there will not be any chakra Naruto, unless I say at the beginning of the story that he is from the Naruto universe. As for the city I made up the name for this one and all the people will be OC's or from another crossover source, but once we get into the more cannon part of the story then he won't be at his home city as much so there will probably not be that many important characters showing up in the OCity.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own the Justice League, Teen Titans, Batman, Superman, Young Justice.**

 **Chapter Two: Growth of Mind and Body**

Naruto was actually happy, his life was going well and he was slowly building up enough wealth that with the right investments and savings would guarantee that he could retire at the age of forty. What caused his life to change so much, well that is a story that starts a week after his fight with Carlos.

-Flashback Two Months Ago-

"Inmate 718249 back away from the door and place your hands on the table." Naruto watched the guard through the small window that was in the center of the interrogation room's door. The door opened soon after he had complied and he was then made to have his hands cuffed through the bar that was bolted to the table. When that was done the guard walked back the door waiting for it to open before he walked out and another man came in.

"Ah, hello Mister Uzumaki and how are you doing today." Said the man that Naruto half blamed for him being here in the first place. Joe Sanders, his court appointed attorney, and the man that did very little to help Naruto stay out of prison.

' _Bet he was paid to get me locked up and is just coming by to see how hurt I am after the incident with that crazy Mexican.'_ Naruto had still not forgiven him for not speaking out about his bad knee, not that it would do him any good now. His former bad knee was now his better knee and he was sure that if he was given a medical evaluation now he would be healthy enough to pull off that robbery easy.

"I am doing fine today, but last week was a little bit worse, funny you did not come by to see me then." More like he was waiting for the news that Naruto had passed and then he would fill the role of concerned attorney when speaking to the press. Now he was trying to see what had gone wrong in the plan that he and his mystery partner had come up with.

"Yes I heard that you had been stabbed very close to the heart, but considering the fact that you were able to get up the next day and assault a man-"

"What the hell do you mean by 'assault'?! That son of a bitch came at me with a knife while I was in the infirmary, WHERE HE PUT ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!" By now Naruto was very angry, and it was only by the barest restraint that he did not test his new strength on the bar that had him cuffed to the table.

"Yes well, while that may be what you claim when the guards arrived they saw that you had beaten the man with an IV stand and then wrapped it around him like a twist tie on a loaf of bread. Sooo~ you can see why we don't think that this man is the one at fault here, right?" Naruto could see the smug smile on the man's face and knew that whenever he got out he was going to do his best to get even with this smug bastard. "But that is not why I am here, I actually came to tell you that we some have good news. I may have actually found a way to prove you innocent."

The anger that Naruto felt towards the man was still there burning steadily under his skin, but upon hearing that the heat of his anger dropped drastically. There might be a way to prove him innocent, and that means that whoever had him locked up here was going to want that evidence.

"What do you mean, there were witness's and forensic evidence, plus the fact that they found the stolen statue in my house. What sort of evidence could you have found that would clear all of that away?"

"Yes there was, but that was before we found one of your teammates dead in a back alley." Joe let the weight of the statement hit Naruto before he continued with the rest of his explanation. "Do you remember that fellow Phillip Nickels, the one with a bad gambling habit? Well regardless he was last seen leaving a casino with a pretty brunette, the next day he was found dead three blocks from the casino."

…"Do you know what happened to him?"

"The police are still looking into it, but it looks like he struck it big and some guys followed him from the casino to cash in on his wallet. But what helps you my friend is what the police learned when they went back to the casino. Apparently he was close to $50,000 dollars in debt before he walked in and when he walked out he was still carrying somewhere between $30 to $40,000 on him."

"So he struck it rich on the tables or something and after paying off his debt he bought because some guys up and kill him?"

"No, from what the owners said Phillip was banned to participate in any of the gambling until he paid off his debt, which means-?"It took Naruto a moment to realize what was being implied but when it hit him, it really stung.

"Phil and the other guys were paid off to frame me weren't they?"

"That is what it is starting to look like, but at the same time we can't say that for certain. All we know at this moment is that Phillip suddenly came into possession of a large sum of money, and after considering this new information the judge has granted a warrant to search the homes and recent bank statements of the rest of your team. When I was walking in here I was told that there were two of your teammates trying to contact me about making a deal."

" _Former_ teammates, I don't want to have anything to do with them." Naruto said as he finally grasp the concept that all of his teammates had been bought and did not try to defend him. They had been friends for years, most of them at least, there were a few that had been drafted to their team recently. There was only one question on his mind at this moment and he had to know the answer. "How much?"

"We believe that it was somewhere around half a million dollars each, but we are still gathering evidence so the actual number is unclear. But there is one more piece of evidence that we have found that will greatly help with your case, we have found a witness that will testify to your whereabouts during the break in."

-Time Skip to the Retrial-

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

"I do." Naruto was left looking at his last hope for freedom, a young woman who he had met on one of his not so frequent fast food runs. They had a small conversation about the farming and agriculture that was in the region, more of he asked and she did her best to answer him.

"-and how is it that you remember the accused, being that you could have only seen him one time if you actually saw him at all?" The prosecutor was finishing his first question as he tried to destroy the credibility of the witness.

"Well I remember him because of his name, you see I am a waitress at a little diner on the edge of town so I have been learning names because the owner says that whenever I get an order I write the names on the cup, so that I get order to the correct customer and whenever they ask for a refill, they know that it is their cup." The young woman said, before going into a bit of rambling, she was obviously nervous about being in the courtroom in the first place. "And when I heard on the news that a man named Naruto was arrested I didn't think anything of it at the time, but when I saw the picture a couple days later I realized that it was the same man. After doing some thinking and figuring up on my own I realized that he was doing his team training thing during the time of the robbery thus he could not have done it." At the end of her explanation she sat at the stand with a large smile on her face like she had just closed the case at that moment, and Naruto knew that her testimony was probably the best evidence that he had to clear his name at the moment.

 ***Sigh*** "Your Honor I have no further questions for this witness." Naruto did not need his lawyer to lean over and tell him, but was the turning point of the case. The next few hours were spent with Naruto and other previous witnesses being questioned once more and from what he could tell it was going very well. It took ten days but at the end of it all Naruto was announced innocent and released from his prison sentence.

When he was released he retrieved all of his personal items, not that there was much for him to pick up. All that he had on him when he was picked up was his casual clothes: a pair of dirty jeans, a shirt with some random design on the front, a pair of tennis shoes and his gym bag full of his baseball equipment. Quickly changing back into his own clothing, and not the prison uniform or the prison provided suit for his court appearances, he finally felt that he was free and could attempt to move on. He stepped into the cab that the prison had called for him, considering that he had no living relatives or friends that he could call.

Shortly after he left the prison he found some of his old team waiting for him outside of his apartment, and he could see the shame in their eyes. However that did not change the fact that he could not forgive them for what they had done, not to mention that he had to find the person that was responsible for all of this to begin with.

Stepping out of the cab he grabbed his bag and walked to his front door ignoring all of the attempts that his former friends tried to use to talk with him. Continuing towards his door he simply allowed the door to close in the faces of the men that had allowed him to be locked in prison and had allowed the people who knew him to believe he was a thief.

Looking around the room he could not help but wonder what he was going to do now, everyone in this town thought that he was either a thief or subpar athlete. Not that the second one was a lie, but now that he had a good knee it was like a second chance had fallen into his lap. Sighing and deciding to figure out what he was going to do after he had emptied his bag and had a good night's sleep; he went about do so until he noticed that there was a small wooden box inside of his gym bag.

Examining the box he noticed that there was a multitude of lines running along the surface of the box, it resembled that of a puzzle box. Yet from what Naruto could see it was just a regular box, he knew that it was not his but the fact that he found it in his bag made him curious. Checking the size it looked like it was small enough that it could only fit something the size of a shoe inside. Being slightly nervous he slowly opened the lid half expecting it to explode, which after the last couple weeks he had to deal with he wouldn't be surprised. When the box was fully open he was confused as to what he located inside of it…

There was a bunch of newspaper clippings, flipping a few of them over he saw that most of them were talking about meta-humans or superhero/villians. Not quite sure what this was supposed to mean he continued looking through some of them before he found a different kind of paper at the bottom of the box. Underneath the stacks of clippings there was a pamphlet, opening it up he saw that it was advertising for a baseball tryout. Reading some of the information he found out that it was being held in the next month, and it was for a team over in Carter City, Michigan.

He had heard of the Carter Cleavers, they were ranked kinda high on the national baseball rankings. If he remembers right last year they were ranked number nine overall, but they ended up losing any higher position due to a supervillain attacking the stadium and injuring multiple players.

He had no idea why this box was left in his bag, but the more that he looked at the pamphlet the more he thought about leaving and trying for the Cleavers. Not wanting to make a rushed decision he continued to unpack his clothing and was going to get ready for bed, it would be best to think about what he wanted to do

-Flashback End Back to the Present-

The next morning Naruto had decided that he was going to move, whether he made it onto the Cleavers team or not was no longer important. He just had to get away from the people who had hurt him and he wanted to try for his dream of being a professional athlete, and with his newly healed knee and physical skills he was sure that he could make it. He was right, it took just over a month but he had found a place to stay that was within his price range, and so he packed up and left that week. Before he had even gotten his things unpacked he had gone and talked to the head coach of the Cleavers, Coach Clifton the man that held the key to his future.

It was clear that Clifton did not care for Naruto much at first, but when the actual tryouts started he changed his mind very quickly. Naruto was able to out run all of the competition, out hit, out pitch, out jump and he had a higher percent catching rate than the others. The thing that made Clifton love Naruto so much though was the fact that he was able to pitch the ball at a steady rate of 102 miles per hour. The fastest pitch that was recorded was 105 miles per hour, and Naruto had the skill to perhaps exceed that legendary speed.

Little to no surprise Naruto was one of Clifton's choices, but what he did not understand was that Clifton wanted for him to sit out for the first half of the season. Apparently he wanted for Naruto to be the secret weapon during the final half of the season, and he told Naruto that he was going to train him to where he was going to be able to lap the Cleaver's former top player.

At the moment Naruto was walking the streets of Carter City at around ten at night, he was trying to familiarize himself with the layout of the city and also looking for a spot where he could test his limits. Ever since he had gotten out of prison he had spent all of his time trying to get a house or apartment in Carter City, and he had not really gotten time to stretch his healed muscles out. After three hours of walking around he had found an old abandoned industrial park, or it was empty enough that he was calling it abandoned.

"Alright let's see what all I can do." Naruto said as he pulled on the hood of his black hoodie jacket, just in case the area was not as deserted as he thought it was. Squatting down he got ready for a run, just to see how fast he could go, during the tryouts he had just done enough to keep ahead of the crowd so he was eager to see what his top speed was. Looking ahead he saw that there was a half torn down building with a wall facing him, deciding that it would make a good target he aimed for the wall 200 yards away.

Steady breathing. He kept focused on his breathing remembering the words that one of his old coaches had told the team, keep your breathing steady and don't let the distance trick you into thinking that it is too far for you to reach in under a second. Ready. He tightened his muscles and crouched lower so that he could launch under the wind that would be his first obstacle. Set. Eyes locked on the wall he could feel his lungs as his breathing leveled out, and his muscles loosened as he relax knowing what's going to happen next.

GO!

He honestly exploded from his improvised starting line, the ground under him cracked and a few small fragments were kicked into the air. He did not know how quickly he reached the wall, he knew that it was under thirty seconds, but almost too quick for him to react he was at the wall and unable to turn. Doing the only thing that he could think of in the last moment, he placed one of his feet on the wall and continued running; after a moment he could feel himself faltering so he flipped and landed safely on the ground.

"Woah!" Looking back to where he had started he had a hard time coming to terms with the speed that he was actually going. Deciding that he wanted to continue pushing himself, he looked around and saw that some of the rubble was in the basic shape of stairs. Laughing inwardly he got into his crouched runner's position and ran straight for the smallest pile. As soon as his foot hit the pile he put all of his weight on that foot and pushed off with all of his strength, the result was that he was launched over the little pile, in comparison to the other piles, and headed straight for the next pile.

Making a game out of this, Naruto continued to jump from pile to pile while keeping up with the number of times that he landed on a pile without having to touch the ground. His best score was five, he was able to jump from his first pile to four more before he fell or without having to land on the ground to make the jump. Getting tired of doing the same thing over and over again he started to look around for more things that he could use to test himself.

But before he could find something that he could use as exercise equipment, he saw something that caused him to quickly duck behind one of the walls and freak out slightly. Peeking around the corner of the wall he saw the man that had scared him, one of the supervillains that were world renown. He was wearing a black spandex suit with a cartoonish lightbulb on the center of the chest, and all over there were small parts of the suit that were white silver. He had a helmet that also covered most of his face, added to that the goggles that he wore hid all of his face with the exception of his nose and mouth. The reason that Naruto was afraid was because this was the man known as Doctor Light, and he was a villain that manipulated light and a love of stealing.

Naruto made sure to duck back a little farther when he saw the man looking around, but he noticed that strangely enough the man was not looking at eye level but up in the sky. His confusion was cleared up a moment later when a humanoid shape came flying out of the sky, judging by the curves it was a woman. What really stood out about her though was not the sexy outfit that she wore, consisting of a yellow strapless top, dark leggings and a red pair of what looked like skin tight spandex shorts with very short legs. Neither was it the mace that she was carrying in her right hand, nor the peculiar helmet/mask that she wore, what Naruto could not help but stare at was the large pair of wings coming out of her back.

The woman was very beautiful and from what he could see from her exposed arms she had some real muscle under that lithe form. Her wings looked like they could have somewhere close to a twelve foot wingspan, and mix that with the strength that she had and he could easily see why she was able to fly. The other thing that he noticed was the fierce look in the woman's eyes, combined with all of her other features, it was no wonder that she went by the name Hawkgirl, though the 'girl' part might not express how womanly she was.

He could see that they were saying something to one another, but due to the distance he was unable to hear what, yet he found that the longer he focused on them the clearer the words became. Not only that but the background noise of the city seemed to fade away also, it appears that he received more than just increased reaction and strength. While still unaware how he obtained his powers he was happy that he had, at least for the most part, there was one time when he accidentally broke a toilet in the mall because he misjudged his strength…but enough about that.

"-you truly believe that you can put out my light!" Doctor Light was ranting at the woman, a smug smile adorning his face. "I will enlighten you and show you the errs of your ways. But first!" As soon as he said that his fist began to glow and he began to fire light beams at the winged heroine.

"RAAGH!" Not worried about the dangerous light based attacks, Hawkgirl used her mace to deflect them away from her. One of them went flying towards Naruto's position but thanks to his enhanced reflexes he was able to avoid it. When he looked back at the fight he saw that Doctor Light had vanished, and Hawkgirl was taking off into the sky, more than likely for a better view.

Not wanting to get in the way, but also wanting to be aware of where the dangerous, and in his personal opinion crazy, man with the suit that manipulates light was he decided to follow Hawkgirl. It did not take her long to find the madman fleeing inside one of the few buildings, but Naruto was hesitant to follow after her due to the nagging feeling that it was a trap. As much as he wanted to leave and let Hawkgirl handle it he knew that he would not be able to forgive himself if something were to happen to her and he had the chance to stop it. Not wanting to go through the door, figuring that it would be the most likely place for a trap, he began to scope out the rest of the building. The roof was also unacceptable, due to Hawkgirl having already smashed part of it down on HER entry, plus he wanted to remain undetected.

After walking around the building one time he found that the only way that he could enter would be if he climbed through one of the boarded windows, but to do that he needed to find out where they were so that he was not discovered right away. Having an idea he quickly found a fire escape on a building nearby and climbed until he was at the top, though he was still a fair distance from the top of the original warehouse. Not too perturbed by the distance he prepared to jump the rest of the way, after all it was less distance than the debris piles he was jumping earlier.

"Alright, 1..2..and 3!" On three Naruto jumped with all of his newfound might and found himself soaring over the edge of his intended building. In a desperate attempt to prevent himself from going over the entire roof of the building he reached out to grab something, and in an instant he felt something in his hand. Looking down he found himself holding onto some type of antenna, but it was very strange, there were no wires nor as far as he could see was there anything to hold the device to the roof. After he had dropped to the roof he examined the base a moment more and saw that it was piercing the roof, more than likely it was something that Doctor Light had made. Being wary of the device now he backed away from it so as to not be taken by surprise, and he instead headed for the hole that Hawkgirl had put in the roof as he had originally intended.

Looking down he saw who he was looking for, both of the people that he had been following were in the room, but he was shocked to see that Doctor Light had Hawkgirl trapped. Tearing his eyes away from the trapped heroine he began searching for a way inside that would not lead to his discovery, and he saw the best way that his vantage point would allow. On the opposite side of the building he saw that there was a small section that was walled off, to create a small office or something, and he knew that there was a window on that wall.

Running to the edge of the warehouse he jumped to the roof of the building that he had used the fire escape of to reach the warehouse, and rapidly descending the fire escape while trying not to be too loud he found himself on the ground in seconds. Making sure to approach the correct window Naruto picked up a piece of metal that he found on the ground and began to tap away at the edge of the glass. He did not want to cause to much noise but without a way to remove the glass silently he had to try to make as small of a hole as possible.

And…Success! His steady tapping might have loosened it enough, or perhaps he is just lucky, either way a small shard of glass broke and hit the floor. Sticking his hand inside he pressed his palm to the glass, and mirroring the action on the outside he began to apply pressure until the glass broke allowing him a hole large enough for him to squeeze through. Once inside he slowly made his way to the door and trying his best to keep the door form making any noise as he opened it, and as he did he noticed that there were beams of light coming from where Hawkgirl and Doctor Light were.

Peeking around the corner that he was hiding behind he saw that the man had his hands on Hawkgirl's mace and was attempting to put it inside of some sort of machine. It seemed that he was having some difficulty but after a minute he was able to finally lodge the metallic weapon inside of his strange contraption. Looking away from him and examining Hawkgirl's confinement he saw that it was, unsurprisingly, designed to use light to make bars to trap Hawkgirl inside the cage. Not only did the cage have light beams for bars but the cage was so small that if she was not careful Hawkgirl was in danger of burning one or both of her wings off.

After a quick examination Naruto was able to determine that attacking the top of cage, where the light beams were originating, might disrupt the bars and allow Hawkgirl to escape. Unfortunately he did not have anything on him that he would be able to break the machine with, at least not without distracting Doctor Light for a while.

" _If only I could break the machine and stay hidden, but I don't have anything that I could use to break the machine. If there was something around here that was sharp enough then I could throw it at-WHAT THE HELL!"_ Looking at his right hand when he felt something on his palm he saw that a black pole was coming out of the palm of his hand. As he watched it continued to grow until it was about two feet long, the end sharpening to a point, and once it reached three feet the pole disconnected from his hand and he had to quickly grab it to stop it from making noise.

"Finally, now that I have fitted you mace into my machine the world will finally know of my brilliance." Naruto was broken out of his thoughts when he heard Doctor Light begin to tell Hawkgirl his plans. "Thanks to your mace's magic now powering my laser beam not even Superman will be able to stop me."

"If that is the case then why are you keeping me around?" Hawkgirl said in a semi-bored tone of voice, all the while keeping her glare on the crazed man in front of her.

"That is because I can't get rid of you until I am sure that you are not needed for the mace's light to continue shining. So I figure that if I shoot you with new laser and its power does not dim then I have no need to worry about you being alive or dead. HAHAHAHA!" With that being said he broke off into a crazy laugh, before he turned away from Hawkgirl and began to type on the computer that was connected to what was now known as a laser.

" _Honestly it is not surprising that Doctor's Light great creation was a laser."_ Now that Doctor Light was turned around Naruto figured that it was the best time to attempt destroying the machine. Taking careful aim at the top of the machine right where the bulk of the wires and cables were located, Naruto hurled the black pole like a spear with all of his might. There was a moment when just like at the prison his whole world slowed down, whether it was from his new powers or from the adrenaline that he was sure was pumping through his body, but either way he was able to watch with extreme clarity as the black rod cut into the machine and the light beams that made up the cages bars vanished.

Doctor Light was so into his work that he did not react until it was too late and the bars were already destroyed, and when he turned around the first thing that he saw was a boot flying towards his face. Naruto could not help but wince for the poor doctor as he listened to the sound of the boot crunching its way through his nose's cartilage. He watched as Hawkgirl retrieved her mace and began to look around, at first he was confused until he realized that she was attempting to locate what had caused her prison to malfunction and release her. Looking himself Naruto saw that the black rod was still in the middle of the exploded and lightly smoldering pile of metal, more than likely the only reason that she had not picked up on it sooner was due to her belief that it was simply a burnt and blackened piece of the machine.

Naruto watched her as she continued to turn her head and repeatedly swept across the strange black rod that he had formed out of his body, and in his head he could only think of how much he wanted for it to disappear. The next moment was one of the best that he had that particular night, he was looking at the rod and noticed that while he was thinking of how he wanted for the evidence of his heroics to disappear that the rod was doing exactly that. Little by little he watched as the rod slowly began to crumble away, and he was soon looking at nothing except for a pile of twisted and smoking metal leaving no trace that a short black spear had ever been there.

Staying hidden in the shadows Naruto was forced to wait until Hawkgirl left before he could leave, but thankfully due to her having to take Doctor Light into custody she did not stick around for much longer. Waiting for a good ten minutes just to make sure that she was truly gone, Naruto finally left the warehouse and began to make the trek home. The whole way there he was reliving the event that he just went through and was finding that he enjoyed using his gifts to help others.

Honestly he never thought of himself as a hero, he was the type to run away at the first sign of danger, or so he thought. The more he thought about it the more he realized that there was a lot of evidence that pointed him out as being a 'bleeding heart'. Especially when it comes to women, not that he thought that women were weak and always needed saving, but it was more of the fact that he knew that he would have trouble fighting a female.

Shaking his head to remove any more thoughts of his 'future career as a superhero' and he began to think back to the most recent development with his powers. Looking down at his right hand he imagined a black orb in his hand, about the size of a baseball and within ten seconds the orb was formed and resting in his palm. Willing it to disappear he noticed that in the center of his palm there was a black crescent moon symbol. Looking at the palm of his left hand he noticed that there was not a symbol on that palm even when he attempted to summon another form of black mass. While he was curious about why he could only summon the strange black substance with his right hand, he was also exhausted, not only from the short but extreme workout that he had performed earlier, the fact that it was approaching one in the morning but there was also the mental exhaustion that came with the encounter with a real villain and superhero(ine?).

Continuing down the road he kept walking until he reached his apartment never noticing that in the center of his left hand there appeared a pure white circle.

 **END**

 **So that is the end of this chapter and if you didn't figure it out there will be more to Naruto's powers than what we have seen so far, but you have also probably noticed that his new power is similar to the truth seeking orbs that he received when fighting against Madara and Kaguya so you can probably guess what the white circles power will be. And on that note the reason that he has the crescent moon symbol that Sasuke had has nothing to do with Sasuke, this will be explained more later once we learn how Naruto got his powers.**

 **And that is all that I have got to say, read and leave a review if you have any comments or if you just want to let me know that you liked it.**


End file.
